


First Kisses, Plural

by Saraste



Series: A month of nwalin [16]
Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff, Kissing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-16
Updated: 2017-01-16
Packaged: 2018-09-18 03:37:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9366344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saraste/pseuds/Saraste
Summary: Nori keeps a score.





	

There are a few first kisses, at least the way Nori reckons it.

 

The very first time Nori kisses Dwalin, they hardly know each other. To Nori, Dwalin is a very fetching guard captain who is a little too efficient in catching him after some entirely innocent bendings of the law, just minor offenses, really. To Dwalin, Nori is a thief who is very good in slipping his grasp, almost impossible to catch. That kiss is quick, Nori kissing Dwalin. Dwalin is a bit too surprised by it, and Nori flees. 

 

The kiss leaves Nori hungering for more.

 

Leaves him wanting to know more.

 

The first time that they kiss knowing each other is when Dwalin has managed to arrest Nori a number of times. Nori has flirted rather outrageously every time, has groped every bit of Dwalin his hands have reached, has come near a kiss once or twice. It's Dwalin kissing Nori, maybe to shut him up, maybe just to feel Nori’s lips open for him, Nori’s body press against him, hard and wanton, wanting. It's them giving into the pull. 

 

The first time they kiss in a bedroom Nori has let his criminal past behind, mostly, and bears Dwalin's courting braid in his russet hair. They know what they are to one another, what the sum of their parts is.

 

Dwarrow only love once, but that fierce love is forever, and they never love again once it's lost. They’ve come through dragonfire and battle to this, here, and are kissing each other for the first time as a promised couple, knowing there’ll be more braids. Knowing who they are and can be, could be, unafraid and loving each other. 

 

And Nori stops counting, as he knows there’ll always be more, that he’ll have his tomorrows with Dwalin. 

 


End file.
